An Anti-lock brake system for controlling brakes of a wheeled vehicle comprising: measurement pick-ups, each for measuring a respective wheel speed and producing a respective wheel speed signal; an analysis circuit which receives the wheel speed signals and which generates respective brake pressure control signals; brake pressure control devices which are each activated by the respective brake pressure control signal to vary the brake pressure to prevent wheel lock; and a determining device, for determining a wheel brake pressure, which receives the brake pressure control signals and has stored data and curves characterizing particular hydraulics of the brakes of the wheeled vehicle is known from German Patent 2,555,403. In this, a brake pressure signal is reduced exponentially in pressure reduction phases and is increased exponentially in pressure build-up phases. The pressure signal obtained can be used for improving the control as, for example, in the patent specification quoted, or also, for example, for the reduction of yaw moments, for which the calculated front wheel pressures are compared with one another.